


A man's best friend

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Recovery fic for TK with Owen and Buttercup
Relationships: TK Strand / Owen Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	A man's best friend

Owen’s standing in the hospital door of the his son’s room. He’d been watching him for five minutes now. A horrible cold shiver runs over his skin and he grabs the door frame to steady himself. He almost lost him. His beautiful boy. He still remembers the day of his birth like it was yesterday. The rush he felt when he drove his mom to the hospital. Finally seeing his little boy for the first time. Holding him in his arms and when he looked back at him with this mint green eyes, everything in the world was right. He’s his whole world and it scares him thinking about ever losing his son.

He swallows hard and looks back to his son still lying in the hospital bed. It’s been over two weeks and TK‘s been recovering well physically. Mentally is another thing. He’d talked to therapists and he made progress but no one managed to get him out of the hospital bed yet. TK tried once but as soon as he had his feet on the ground he got sick and didn’t get up again. He has nightmares, Owen noticed, while sitting with his son in the nights. TK looks better though, the color back in his face. His breathing is better but he has a long time of healing before him.

He watches his son closely. His eyes are closed but he knows he’s awake by the way his chest rises and falls. He’s been doing that a lot lately, hiding away. Owen is scared about what this hiding might lead to. He’d whitnessed it before. TK feels weak and scared, he knows that. His boy wouldn’t ever say it out loud though, but he knows. His doctors think it could be a case of PTSD and send him the therapist around. He’s not allowed to be in those sessions but he knows TK is scared to talk about it.

Owen is scared too. He still sees the blood splattered on the wall, when he closes his eyes. The wheezing sound that came out of TK’s mouth, his terrified eyes. When the grip of his son’s hand on his shoulder lessend and his hand fell limp on the floor. Not even his cancer diagnosis shook him to the core like that. His son‘s so full of life since they got to Austin. He’s been fighting so hard to get himself better. He’s so proud of him and he shouldn’t have been lying on that hallway floor, life draining out of him. He’s not angry at the kid who shot his son. He’d seen the sheer terror in the kid‘s eyes, fearing for his own life, his families life. It was an accident. He just wishes it would have been him standing in the way, not his son. He’d take all the pain if it means his son is safe.

He takes a deep breath and walks further into the room. He puts a smile on because his son needs to see him smile. He needs to see positivity. It’s 10 am and breakfast time. Owen sees that TK didn’t touch his breakfast though. It’s still sitting on the table next to the bed. He pushes his feet against the floor loudly while he walks into the room so TK notices someone’s coming in.

“Rise and shine, sunshine.”

TK doesn’t react, just keeps his eyes closed.

Owen sits himself on the chair next to the bed and puts a hand on his kid‘s arm.

“What, you didn’t even have the chocolate pudding? You love chocolate pudding kid.”

His son‘s arm moves a bit and he groans, but that’s all Owen gets.

“M- not hungry. Pain meds make me feel poorly.”

His words come out slurred and it makes Owen closes his eyes for a second. The weren’t sure how long TK didn’t get air in his lungs. Michelle’d worked fast but they knew he’s been not able to breath for a while. The doctors were concerned about the lack of oxygen in that time and how his brain would react to it. His son still has problems to get some words out and moving his body is a slow and painfull process.

“You still should eat, you know. Get your strength back. I could get a wheelchair and we could go outside for a bit. It’s nice and warm outside. Or you could try to walk a bit? Move those lazy muscles.”

TK moves his head away. Eye‘s still shut close. Owen can see the tiny lines next to his eyes because he squeezes them close tightly. He rubs his sons arm gently.

“TK.”

The doctor’s said it‘d be normal after a trauma like this for the patient to be unresponsive for a bit. But Owen had hoped his friends and himself could get his son to move. But nothing had worked so far.

“Come on, son.“

TK moves his arm away and rolls his body over to the side, wincing in pain.

“M- tired.“

Owen sighs and grips the sheets of the bed tight.

“I know you are, TK. Some sunlight and fresh air would do you good, though.“

He doesn’t get a reply and Owen can’t help but feel a bit frustrated. He sees the big plaster on TK’s back where the hospital gown has slid up a bit. He just wants his son to be ok again.

The older man stands up from his chair.

“Well, maybe someone else can get you out of that bed then.“

TK still doesn’t react and Owen walks out oft he hospital room over to one of the nurses staff room. There’s a nurse crouching on the floor, stroking Buttercup softly when he opens the door to the room.

“He’s such a sweetheart.“ She looks at the dog in awe.

Owen nods and takes the leash to get Buttercup to move. He looks back at the nurse.

“Thank you for making an exception about him. I think this could really help my son.“

The nurse‘s faces goes soft and she strokes over Buttercups head one more time.

“It’s fine, just don‘t make it too long. We all want to see your son’s beautiful smile if I’m honest.“

Owen pulls on the leash and Buttercup follows him quickly. He feeds him a little dog biscuit and strokes his head.

“Good boy, you gotta help me get grumpy out of bed, ok?“

He walks over to his son’s hospital room and lets Buttercup off his leash. He waits at the door hiding away a bit.

Buttercup strolls into the room, immediately smelling TK’s scent and waving his tail in excitement. He walks over to the bed and sits himself down in front of it. Owen can see his son move in the bed. He slowly rolls around on his back. He lets out a loud moan and he finally opens his eyes, ever so slowly. Buttercup still sits at the same spot and looks at his son.

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here?“

TK’s voice sounds rough because he hasn’t used it a lot the last days. The words still come out a bit slurred but he sounds more confident.

His son tries to sit up but winces in pain, what makes Buttercup move over to the man, putting his head on the edge oft he bed. TK hesitates first but then gently strokes the dogs head.

“You doing ok, boy? I missed you.“

Buttercup licks at his hand and for the first time in ages TK has a small smile on his face.

TK wants to pat the dog even more but Buttercup moves his head back and pulls the blanket of TK’s legs. He moves it over to the corner of the hospital room and sits himself on it.

“You really doing this, are you?“

TK laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound Owen had heard in ages.

Buttercup barks quietly and stands up, tail wiggling. Owen knows what the dog wants. He looks back at his son who just stares at the dog.

“Seriously?“

TK frowns but slowly lifts his body up. He presses his one hand against his chest and uses the other one to steady himself on the bed. It takes him a couple of minutes till he’s sitting upright. Legs dangling of the bed. His son‘s face goes a bit pale and Owen feels the urge to go and help him but he stops himself. The younger man takes some deep breaths and rubs at his chest. Buttercup barks again, but not too loud to not disturb anyone.

“That’s all you get Buttercup. Come here, boy.“

Buttercup looks at him and Owen thinks the dog almost looks like he’s smiling at the younger man.

“Come on,really?“

Buttercup pants loudly and yells out in excitement.

TK sigsh but starts to move, slowly.

“Ok, let’s try this.“

He shuffles himself forward and his feet connect with the floor. He puts both hands on the bed and pushes himself up. Owen bites his lip, really wanting to help his son, but he knows he needs to do it on his own. TK’s hospital gown hangs losely on him and the sweatpants they put him in look too big for him. Owen reminds himself to get TK to eat more again. He might get him one of those veggie wraps from the restaurant down the road later.

TK is breathing heavy now and there’s sweatdrops on his forehead. Buttercup walks a bit closer to TK but still not within touching distance. The younger man steadies himself and takes a couple of deep breaths.

“Getting shot in the lung really takes your breath away. Shit.“

He chuckles and Owen’s eyes get teary. He’s so proud of his beautiful, strong kid.

TK lets go oft he bed and stands on his own feet. He shakes a bit, but he’s standing. Buttercup barks in excitement.

“Does this mean I did good?“

TK asks the dog and Buttercup comes a bit closer. TK carefully moves his one leg forward and his other leg and he’s wobbly and slowly walking over to where the dog is waiting. He sways slightly and Buttercup gets into action walking closer to the younger man. TK slowly crouches down in front of the dog but seemingly feels a a bit dizzy in his head and is in danger to topple over. Owen takes in a sharp breath but relaxes when he sees the dog pushing his head against his son’s chest to steady him.

“Thanks buddy, guess I gotta work on this, huh?“

The dog moves his head up and licks at TK’s cheek. He smiles and gently strokes a spot behind the dog’s ear, he knows he loves.

“I love you too, boy.“

TK pushes his face into the dogs fur, hugging him tight. They both stay like this for a while and Owen can’t resist and walks into the room.

“Now, look at this.“

He teases his son. TK looks up at him and smiles tiredly.

“How did you get him in here, animals are not allowed in the hospital.“

Owen laughs.

“You know me and my charme, right.“

TK scuffs and burries his head back into the dogs fur, who patiently is still sitting next to the boy.

“Thank you dad, for bringing him here.“

The older man nods.

“He missed you.“

Owen walks over to the pair and puts a dog biscuit in his son’s hand. TK feeds it to the dog and pats his head.

“I’m sorry, you know for- …“

TK starts but his last words don‘t come out the right way and he looks frustrated.

Owen gets down on the floor next to his son. He puts a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for TK. You’ve been so brave the last days. It’s ok, it’s gonna be ok.“

TK looks back at him, tears spilling into his eyes.

“Is it?“

Buttercup moves his head up and rubs it against TK’s shoulder.

“Yeah I’m sure and we all gonne be there for you, ok? You don’t have to do this alone.“

Owen throws his hands around his son‘s shoulders and holds him for a while. He feels him shake against him but his grip on his shoulders feels strong. They break the hug and TK once more kisses Buttercups head.

“Right you two, you need to help me get up again, because I can’t move a muscle anymore. I’m knackered.“

TK laughs but starts to cough slighlty. Owen takes his arm in concern and helps him up. Buttercup nudges his nose against the younger man’s side to help him get up safely. The trio makes it’s way over to the bed and the younger man lies himself down. He closes his eyes for a second but then looks at his dad.

“Do you think you could get me one of those veggie wraps from the restaurant around the corner later, the hospital food tastes like shit.“

Owen laughs out loud while putting the blanket back over his son. Buttercup lies his head on the edge of the bed and stays there.

“Ha, glad you’re back son.“

TK smiles.

“Yeah, me too.“


End file.
